The Sweet Sent of Love
by holy chaos 3
Summary: Albedo wants to confess his feelings to Rubedo. But too bad he has an unorthodox way of doing it!
1. Chapter 1

**The Sweet Scent of Love.**

_[Chapter 1 There is only one to love.]_

As the white cloaked man paced in the dark room thinking about his love he wonders, "Why do I love this boy so much? How do I get across my dreadful brother Nigredo?" The white cloaked man put on his mind. "What can I do to get to my real love, Rubedo?"

Later on that night the mysterious white cloaked man snuck in to the red head's room. As he slowly came closer to the little boy's soft red hair he whispers' in to the boy's ear "Rubedo my love", slowly kissing his lips. Rubedo jumped up in fear; "ALBEDO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Why Rubedo what makes you tremble so?"

"Hey Jr. wha- ALBEDO! What do you think you are doing!?" Nigredo jumped in to say. He didn't really know what was going on but he knew that Albedo was up to something.

"Feeding my love for Rubedo of course." The white haired man said in a convincing way.

"Damnit Albedo I hate you" The hot-headed boy said.

"Oh!? Do you really?" He teased, yet again kissing the boy on the lips.

"Albedo, get out of here." Nigredo said in an angry way.

"Hmm… Do you think you can really get me out of this room by just saying get out of here?" Albedo thought to himself.

"ALBEDO I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" The young angry boy said.

"Go on try I'd love to die in your arms."

--

The time goes on for a while say a week after the pervious event. Albedo has been planning something but what could it be?

"Hmm…. Kirshwasser!" Albedo rudely said setting upon his chair in the darkness of the song.

"Yes!?" The Kirshwasser answered in a fright

"Get me some red wine!" Albedo replied paranoid way.

"Yes sir!" The Kirshwasser obeyed as the doll ran off.

With Albedo thinking about his wonderful love he comes to plan something along the lines of seducing the young red-headed boy.

"Oh Rubedo you will soon love me…"

---

Later on that morning

"Jr. Wait!" Nigredo said thinking about Jr. as a "parent."

"WHAT!? Damnit…" The little redhead said.

"You shouldn't mess with Albedo." Nigredo warned again thinking about Jr.

"NO! I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS!" As something Jr. would say.

"Okay Jr. I'm not going to stop you." Inside Nigredo was truly worried.

"GOOD!" Jr. says thinking about himself.

After awhile Jr. went to the song by ES. All the while he thought to himself things along the line_ "Man Albedo you ARE crazy."_

Jr. finally gets there and alas; Albedo waits in the darkness of the song. Albedo is ready for Rubedo. As they meet eye to eye glaring at one another Albedo looks at Rubedo but hardly seeing his face.

"Oh Rubedo we meet again hmm... "

"ALBEDO PUT A SOCK IN IT!" Rubedo said whilst thinking about the many ways he can kick Albedo's ass.

"Why should I hmm... Rubedo?" Albedo deviously asked as he walked closer to the very red headed boy.

"ALLLLBEEEEEDOO!" The red head boy said shouting his guns at Albedo.

Albedo ran up to Rubedo as he is getting closer and closer to Rubedo. Albedo begins to get too close for Rubedo to resist.

"A... Albedo?" And yet again Albedo comes to lick the boy's chest.

"Oh Rubedo" Albedo said smiling to the boy.

"What the… what the fuck do you… think you're…. _doing._.?"

But alas he was too weak to resist Albedo's sweet and seductive kiss. It was like a deal with the devil.


	2. Dirty Little Trick

Chapter 2 A Dirty Little trick

"What now? Something about Albedo?... Never mind." Nigredo said quite surprised.

"Yeah what a mother-… I mean it's not like I.... Uhh…." Rubedo shook while saying so.

"Jr. What did you do?" Asked Nigredo.

"Uh nothing… Okay Albedo did some things to me…" Rubedo said confessing to Nigredo.

"He did what?!" Nigredo said.

"DO I NEED TO REPEAT IT!?" Rubedo yelled loudly.

"Uh no… Listen Jr. I can't really DO anything with him like you can. Now you don't go off trying to do anything dumb when I'm gone, alright? Remember what happened last time." Said Nigredo.

"Okay I guess I'll just stay here for right now see what Shion is up to before I go clean up my ES." Rubedo sighed.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And alas we go to Albedo at UTIC. The room was dark and computers where running for more info on the Y-data.

"Okay Albedo are you going to try to get the Y-data?" Margulis asked.

"Well of course I love ma pêche. But how can I think about her when I always have Rubedo on my mind?" Albedo wondered.

"Because it's your job." Pellegri angrily said.

"Well what if I'm prepared to quit?" Albedo asked.

"Now would you really do that? It would leave you without a job you know." Pellegri said.

"Fine fine I'll go." Albedo said.

As Albedo walked to ES Simeon he thought about how he loved Rubedo so much but can't have him quite yet he had some plans up his sleeve.

"Hmm…. Should I make a little visit to Rubedo? I think he will be happy to see me."

----

Now we go to Jr. It's a average day or at least he's trying to make it so.

"Man that ES. Sure looks nice." Rubedo said being amused by the shine on the ES.

"Oh hello Rubedo how is my wonderful little love this morning?" Albedo asked nicely.

"Oh with you around, amazing." Rubedo said.

"I knew you would." Kissing Rubedo's lips slowly.

"Hey Jr. do you have any- JR!?" chaos said looking VERY surprised!

"cha- chaos it's – it's no-not what it looks like!"

"Ohhh I think it is." Chaos said.

"NO IT'S NOT CHAOS!" Rubedo said full of anger.

"Hah hah don't worry I won't tell anyone." Chaos said.

"You batter not or I'll kick your ass!"

"Well Rubedo I better get going now!" Albedo said in a happy tone.

_ _ _

Later that morning Albedo was at the song trying to think about how he can get MOMO.

"Hmm now how can I get ma pêche? Try the old lure trick again? No, that won't work… I got it! All I have to do is get ma pêche when Rubedo's not looking why didn't I think of, wait that would mean that I would be defying Rubedo. No, I can't do that I'm just going to quit UTIC it's all I can do." Albedo was ranting to himself

---

"Margulis, I'm going to quit!" Albedo said firmly.

"Why?" Margulis asked.

"Because I love Rubedo and I can't do this alright?" Albedo sadly said

"Okay go on but you're coming back I hope you know that." Margulis said.


End file.
